


The ex

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Series: Ficsgiving! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #ficsgiving, #supernatural au, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean saves you from your ex and I love pie</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ex

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been gone for a while! That's because I've been working on something called "Ficsgiving" which is a fic a day from now to the 29th. I'm so excited about this so I hope you like them!

You threw your bag in your locker, you were not looking forward to work today. You loved the coffee shop you really did. But the boss’s son was supposed to come in and be manager, you had seen other bosses kids come in and make it very unpleasant.

You walked out onto the floor and started wiping down tables and setting up menus. You heard a locker slam in the back and a man talking to himself.

“You can do this” he said “You got this Dean”

“So his name is Dean” you mumbled.

The man walked out smoothly and smiled.

“Good Morning” he held out his hand.

You looked at it, “Good Morning” you held up the wet towel and shrugged. “Sorry”

He smiled “It’s no problem”

You smiled back and started to clean another table, this was more awkward than you had thought it would be. Dean sat at a booth and started looking at the menu. “So you been here long?” He asked nonchalantly.

You looked up at him “Didn’t you read my file?

“I didn’t think it was right” he shrugged, “I’d rather get to know you, not your file”

You looked down and continued to wash the table. Maybe he wasn’t so bad.

~~~~~~~  
It was always busy at the little shop. But never in one clump. But when eleven rolled around a steady stream of customers started to come in. It was one small group after the other, you were glad Dean was there to help. You finally got a little quiet time to yourself and you sat down at one of the booths. You didn’t want to feel unproductive so you grabbed a bucket of silverware and started to fold the napkins in it. You were concentrating when someone’s slid into the other side of the booth and bumped your legs. You looked up,

Your ex-boyfriend Trent

You sighed loudly “What now Trent” He had been bugging you ever since you had broken up.

“Just wondering if you were busy tonight” He started to fold the silverware with you. You crossed your arms “I’ve told you time and time again. I’m not going anywhere with you.” You felt his foot rubbing your leg and you jerked away. “Trent stop!” You hissed.

“Come on baby” he smiled. “You know you miss what I used to do to you”

You gasped and got ready to stab him with a fork when you felt someone slide in next to you and wrap their arms around you.

“Taking a little break babe?” Dean kissed your cheek, you bit your lip.

“Yeah, I just needed to rest my feet. Dean this is Trent, the ex I was telling you about. Trent this is my boyfriend Dean” you smirked. Trent stared at Dean.

“Oh baby don’t be modest” He slid a ring on your finger and you had to hold in a laugh 

“We’re getting married” he smiled and you put your hand out and you hid your face in his chest. Trent forced a smile and nodded. 

“Nice ring, Congratulations. I have to be going though” He got up and put the silverware down a little harshly. “Bye Y/N” he quickly walked to the door and threw it open storming down the street.

Dean chuckled “Drama queen” You burst out laughing and wiped your eye’s “HE WAS SO PISSED” Dean laughed and got up “I’m sorry I did that, I just didn’t like the way he was talking to you” You got up and put the silverware in the bucket

“Eavesdropping Mr. Winchester?” you smirked.

He rolled his eyes “Yeah, yeah, yeah”

~~~~~~~~

You ended the night the same way you started it, washing tables. Dean stood at the register quietly humming Metallica and counting the day's money. You put the towel in the bucket and sighed loudly.

“Well I'm done here, I'll dump it out and get my stuff and go if that's okay with you” you grabbed the bucket and headed to the back. Dean took the money and followed you. 

“Actually Y/N, I was wondering if I could walk you to your car, I don't want that creep showing up again and doing something” 

You dumped the water, “I live a few blocks from here so I walk. If you want to walk me home that could work”

“yeah just let me finish up here” Dean put the cash in the safe and setup the alarm. He grabbed his bag and coat and walked out to you, waiting by the door. You shut the lights off and the two of you started walking. 

“So what's up with him anyway” Dean pulled his jacket around him tighter. You stood a little closer to him stealing his warmth. 

“He's my ex boyfriend, we were happy for a while, but then he got into some kinky stuff…” you looked down and Dean waited for you to continue. 

“I mean I was into it at first, every once in awhile wasn't bad! But he'd get really aggressive” you whispered. “he'd go to far and I'd end up with bruises on my body that I didn't consent to. When we began it was a hickey here , a hand print from a smack there...but one day he lost it and when I saw the bruises around my neck..”

Dean stopped walking and looked at you “Are you okay?” He asked. You could see the murder in his eyes. You smiled, thankful someone cared. “Yes, it was awhile ago, it's out of my life and I'm living again” 

Dean hugged you close “I know we just met, and I know this is probably weird. But you can always come to me, whenever you need it. I'm here for you. If he ever shows his stupid face around here again, I'll make sure he can't walk into here again. I'll make sure he can't walk anywhere” 

You laughed and hugged him back. “Thanks Dean” 

~~~~~~~

You stopped in front of your house and turned around. “Thank you very much Mr. Winchester” Dean smiled “Anytime Mrs. Winchester” you laughed and kissed his head. “Really, thank you” you turned around and opened your door, walking in to meet your little puppy. 

Dean walked down the street to his house a couple blocks away. He felt good. Like he had done something right, and for once, going into work the next day didn't seem so bad.


End file.
